


G is for Gorgeous

by sodun



Series: Rarl A to Z [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Rain, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodun/pseuds/sodun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron counts Carl's freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G is for Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> lol au where chandelier's freckles didnt disappear :))

There wasn't much to do in the rain. As much as Carl loved the atmosphere of a cloudy day, being wet was terribly uncomfortable. When he was younger, he would run around outside during downpours, but only for about 10 minutes before the feeling of his damp clothes clinging to his body became unbearable. Now, in the apocalypse, finding entertainment when it was too miserable to go outside was near impossible. 

All Carl had to keep himself busy was books. On various runs, Tara had found all kinds of novels and brought them back for the teen. Most of them were romantic young adult novels. Some were funny, some were sad, some were scary. Carl didn't have a preference. All that mattered to him was that he wasn't bored to death.

He was content with spending dreary days alone, sitting on his bed or his porch, depending on the wind, or his couch if no one was around. However, after Carl got into a relationship, he found that his boyfriend wanted to be with him when they were stuck inside. Ron was okay with just sitting next to Carl as he read. He would set his novel aside every so often for a cuddle break, or to make out. Laying quietly in bed for so long was worth it for those moments to Ron.

On one miserable day, the two lay in Carl's bed. Carl was in the middle of a story, and Ron was drifting in and out of sleep. After a while, Ron became bored of sleeping, but he didn't want to disturb his boyfriend. So, he decided to suck it up and lay in the bed quietly.

To entertain himself, he started counting Carl's freckles. Ron knew his boyfriend wasn't very fond of the small brown dots scattered across his nose and under his eyes. Ron, however, thought they were adorable. They gave an innocent touch to the face of the boy with the not-so-innocent eyes. 

After a few minutes, Ron had his total. 

"Thirty one," He whispered, earning the brunet's attention.

Carl put his book down on the bed beside him, turning to face Ron. "What?"

"You have thirty one freckles." Ron announced with a smile.

A light blush crept up Carl's neck, tinting his cheeks a dusty rose color. "You counted my freckles to keep yourself busy?"

Ron chuckled, running a hand through Carl's soft hair. "No, you're just.. gorgeous. It gave me an excuse to look at you."

Carl rolled his eyes, cuddling into Ron's chest. "You're such a dork."

"You love me though," Ron murmured, hugging the smaller boy close.

"Yeah, I do."


End file.
